La caja roja
by La dama sin nombre
Summary: One-Shot


**_Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel_**

* * *

><p>Era el día. El día del torneo. Muchos lograrán llegar a la final y otros se quedarán a mitad del camino sin llevarse nada a cambio. Arduas manos luchan para conseguir el triunfo, a pesar que de simple vista pueda que sea un juego solo para pasar el rato, también necesitas destrezas para poder ganar y literalmente, no perder la cabeza.<p>

Eso sí, era un gran desafío llegar a la final, pero la confianza los bañaban en su ser. Ambos esperaban su turno, a pesar de haber llegado a las semi-finales, una máquina de chicles no dejaba de sentir nerviosismo. Ya era su turno de jugar-_Bien creo que nos toca; solo recuerda lo que te enseñe-_la máquina de chicles más joven le sonrío-_Gracias maestro_

_-Te veré en las finales -_ambos chocándose el puño, antes de quedar frente a frente con sus oponentes; Benson en unos pocos momentos, había derrotado a su oponente, Dave estaba en ello, pero, sorprendentemente, Chong, quien era su contrario, tomó los palos del juego dirigiéndose a su cuello, cortándole la cabeza. Benson, como una especie de escena de cámara lenta vio como volaba por los aires la cabeza de su estudiante-_Ah! Mi cuello!-_gritó el joven antes de que tocara suelo, Benson se le acercó_-¿Dave?_

_-Maestro, creí que habías dicho que esto iba a ser muy divertido-_cerrando lentamente los ojos, eso era lo último que pudo decir-_NOOOO!-_gritó a los cuatro vientos mientras le dirigía una mirada con desdén al culpable, éste solo reía como si hubiera hecho algo de gracia; Benson quedó en silencio, desconcertado , mientras los que estaban a favor del enemigo, gritaban y proclamaban su nombre.

* * *

><p>-<em>Lo prometiste…!-<em>una voz hacía eco a través de los pasillos oscuros, lo decía una y otra vez. Pasos aligerados estaban en el sitio, como si intentara escapar del lugar, pero lo único que conseguía era callejones sin salida, le era frustrante, ya estaba muy agotado de tanto correr, cayó sobre sus rodillas, recuperando su aliento-_Prometiste que nunca ibas a continuar; mentiste!_

_-Yo solo lo hice porque no quería que ellos dos murieran bajo Chong también…-_la voz empezó a enfurecer-_Y qué hay de mí? Por qué no hiciste lo mismo?!-_solo pudo tragar saliva-_Eras mi maestro! Confiaba en usted!_

_-Lo siento…-_la voz resopló, los pasillos los dejó silencio; solo quedó él solo de rodillas.

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Suspiró un poco aliviado al saber que solo se trataba de un mal sueño. Mirando a su costado, estaba la alarma emitiendo agudos sonidos, rápidamente, la apagó.

Escribía en los papeles, mientras miraba de vez en cuando la ventana; algo le llamaba su atención: una pequeña caja roja estaba frente de él. Se sobresaltó de momento observando a la polvorienta caja. Se acercó a ella, colocándola sobre su escritorio. Su mirada se desvió al escuchar golpes en su puerta-_Ehh… ¿quién?-_preguntó. Al abrir la puerta, se asomó la enorme paleta-_Ohh! Benson, veo que has visto la caja roja que puse en tu oficina!_

_-Tú fuiste quien la puso aquí?-_la máquina de chicles cuestionó mientras que la paleta asintió-_Pero…y que tiene dentro?-_solo se encogió de brazos tomando la perilla de la puerta-_No lo sé, pero me fue buena idea dártela como regalo-_sonrió desapareciendo de su vista cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Benson miró la caja por un par de segundos, cuestionando lo que contenía dentro. Pasó su mano sobre ella apartando el polvo en unos instantes: **_Entrenamiento._** Eso era lo que se podía leer; la curiosidad lo venció, abriendo por fin, la caja. Sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como platos; eran contenido de su entrenamiento con su estudiante: Dave!

-_Pero… ¿cómo?-_Se preguntó_._ Un extraño escalofrío empezó a recorrer por todo su cuerpo. Quería escapar de su pasado, pero éste siempre le seguía.

_Día 37_

_Hemos llegado a las semifinales…Pero nunca dejo de pensar en lo que podría pasar después. ¿Qué hay si nuestros esfuerzos caen y quedan en vano? Siempre hago la misma pregunta una y otra vez…Mi maestro cree en mí y yo creo en él. Ambos llegamos hasta aquí para tener mucho más honor, o eso es lo que puedo ver. Sueños extraños pasan por mi mente cada noche…no puedo dormir pensando en ello… ¿es una señal de nuestro destino? …o… ¿de mi destino?_

_Siempre tomo los consejos de quien me entrenó día a día; y por él…Vamos a las finales, eso es seguro…_

La tinta borrosa le impidió leer lo que seguía; sintió un panzazo en su pecho al leer la última nota. Se tomó el tiempo de leer todas sus memorias apenas entró a su departamento.

* * *

><p>La luna brillaba mientras que las estrellas la adornaban. Pequeños pasos se escuchaban en el lugar. Una de sus manos tocó la puerta de hierro, que para su suerte, no estaba cerrada. Ya dentro, miró a su alrededor dejando escapar un sentimiento agridulce. El sitio estaba desolado, nada más que sólo él. Se sentó mirando las gradas imaginándose el mismo día que perdió a su estudiante…a su amigo!<p>

Amigo…esa palabra, esa única palabra lo molestaba día y noche en su ser, aunque a simple vista no lo parezca. La escena pasó frente a sus ojos, como si se tratara de una película color sepia; aún podía escuchar la risa de Chong detrás de él. Cerró sus ojos dejando desaparecer esa esencia.

* * *

><p>-<em>Benson…Benson…Benson…-<em>Movió sus labios irritado por la voz, abriéndolos lentamente -_Viejo, ¿qué haces aquí?-_el aviar le cuestionó. No podía serle creíble que se haya quedado dormido en medio del sitio en donde tuvo que jugar para "salvarle el pellejo" a los dos. Ambos lo miraban en busca de una respuesta-¿Eh?_… ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? –_el aviar sólo se encogió de hombros-_Sólo lo hicimos porque nos mandaron a buscarte-ésta vez, _el mamífero habló. Decidió no preguntar más, levantándose del suelo dirigiéndose a la puerta; sintió una mano cálida en su hombro, volteó su rostro dirigiéndole una mirada al plumífero azul-_¿Qué hacías aquí, Benson?_

_-Eso no te interesa…-_la máquina de chicles respondió fríamente mientras queel aviar dejó caer su mano, dejando que su jefe desapareciera de la vista de ambos.

-_Te dije que era una mala idea…-_concluyó el mapache.

Se dejó caer en la silla de su oficina mientras que su cabeza tocó el escritorio. Algo irritado, suspiró mirando a través de la ventana. Era la misma historia todos los días para él. La caja roja descansaba en su departamento…por así decirlo; ya esa pieza de cartón colorida, no lo iba a abrumar en su trabajo…sólo en su trabajo!

* * *

><p>Quejidos venían de la boca del mamífero que intentaba deshacerse de su labor de jardinería, el aviar por su parte, sólo escuchaba sus molestias. Mordecai alzó su mirada encontrándose con la de su jefe, dejándolo sobresaltar un poco-<em>Si sabes que estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo…-<em>el mamífero le respondió al darse cuenta de su presencia, mientras que intentaba quitar una maleza-_Eso ya lo estoy viendo…-_respondió-_Olvídenlo…-_la máquina de chicles se alejó del par dejando que cada uno se mirara entre sí.

* * *

><p>Pasó un rato mientras veía su reflejo en el agua de la fuente dejando liberar un suspiro a lo que rápidamente se detuvo al notar una presencia de algo…o mejor dicho de alguien<p>

-_Estás distraído… ¿algo ocurre?-_ la enorme paleta se sentó junto a él sin dejar que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro-_¿Eh...? No, no es nada, Papaleta…_

_-Siempre que estoy triste, recurro a la fuente… ¿estás triste por algo?-_la máquina de chicles lo miró-_No estoy triste es solo que… recordaba algo…la caja roja-_la enorme paleta le interrumpió-_Oh, la caja roja! Me olvidé por completo de ella…-_la paleta seguía hablando, pero su mente estaba en otro lado, convirtiendo en sus palabras en simples murmullos atacados por sus pensamientos…

_-Benson?-_el mencionado sacudió un poco su cabeza, escapándose por el momento de su pensar reaccionado a la realidad-_Lo siento, Papaleta…_

_-¿En qué piensas, Benson?-_la máquina sólo se encogió de hombros-_Sólo, de un viejo amigo…el cuál perdí…-_la paleta sonrío en forma de compasión-_Oh, eso…no te preocupes, mi buen hombre; sé que él debe estar bien, siempre vigilándote en un lugar maravilloso lleno de praderas, mariposas y un espléndido y radiante sol!-_algo irónico le parecía lo que oía, pero sólo se quedó callado-_Benson, todos aquí, somos tus amigos! Y estoy seguro…que él estaría muy orgulloso de ti-_inocentemente,la paleta le sonrió con la esperanza de tan siquiera levantarle el ánimo, o que sólo le devolviera la sonrisa; lo cual, acto seguido, lo hizo. Ambos se fueron, no antes de que la máquina de chicles mirara el cielo

-_Espero que estés bien, Dave…donde quieras que estés_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quedó algo flojo, lo sé…sólo quise hacer algo como para estar un poco más activa en este sitio :'D extrañaba escribir<em>**

**_Dejen reviews porfavor n_n_**


End file.
